ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
DC Anime
DC Anime is a four-part anime project with collaborations from both DC Entertainment and Toei Animation. The project took famous DC characters and reintroduced them for a Japanese audience in a 13-part series. The Series will Feature Superman/Batman, Wonder Woman, SHAZAM!, and Justice League. Warner Bros. and Viz Media will Distribute the Series. It Will have a total of 52 episodes, and 13 for each segment. The series will be guided by Bruce Timm, Paul Dini, and Warren Ellis. Ellis did his work on Marvel Anime. The Series will have some Known voices for the segments from Young Justice, Superman: Doomsday & Justice League: Doom. Superman/Batman Plot Episodes Wonder Woman Plot Episodes SHAZAM! Plot Episodes Justice League Plot Episodes Cast English *George Newbern - Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Bruce Greenwood - Bruce Wayne/Batman, Wotan *Arnold Vosloo - Black Adam *Vanessa Marhsall - Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Rob Lowe - Billy Batson/Captain Marvel *Gina Torres - Mari McCabbe/Vixen *Quinton Flynn - Richard "Dick" Grayson/Nightwing *Kate Higgins - Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Neal McDonough - Oilver Queen/Green Arrow *Olivia d'Abo - Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire *Nolan North - Hal Jordan/Green Lantern, Garfield Lynns/Firefly, Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot III/Penguin *Mark Rolston - Lex Luthor *Brent Spiner - The Joker *Laura Bailey - Cat Grant *Troy Baker - Harvey Dent/Two-Face, Tim Drake/Robin, Shazam *J.B. Blanc - The Brain *Greg Eagles - J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter *Jesse McCartney - Ozamu Genda *Kyle Hebert - Junichi Genda *Neil Kaplan - Gorrilla Grodd *Vic Mignogna - Eel O'Brien/Plastic Man *Daran Norris - Red Tornado, T. O. Morrow *Tony Oliver - Hades *Eden Riegel - Kara Zor-El/Kara Kent/Supergirl *Cindy Robinson - Lois Lane *Phil Morris - Vandar Aag/Vandal Savage *Roger Craig Smith - Toru Tanaka *Travis Willingham - Kator Hol/Hawkman *Jason Spisak - Wally West/Kid Flash *Crispin Freeman - Floyd Lawton/Deadshot, Michael Jon Carter/Booster Gold, Sam Scudder/Mirror Master *Michael McConnohie - Ganthet *Martin Jarvis - Alfred Pennyworth *Maia Mitchell - Satomi Kawasumi *Dave Mallow - Mister Atom *Greg Ellis - Mr. Mind, Akira Nakajima, Ra's al Ghul *Andrea Bowen - Talia al Ghul, Hina Yonekura *Terrence Stone - Kick *Steven Blum - Count Vertigo, Ted Kord/Blue Beetle *Keith Szarabajka - Victor Fries/Mr.Freeze *Corey Burton - Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy *Carlos Alazaraqui - Bane *Dave Wittenberg - Punch *Gwendoline Yeo - Katana *Cam Clarke - Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Ali Hillis - Dinah Lance II/Black Canary *Karen Strassman - Shyera Hol/Hawkgirl *Alan Tudyk - Barry Allen/Flash *Kari Wahlgren - Vicki Vale, Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn, Zatanna Zatara/Zatanna *Michelle Ruff - Mary Marvel *Yuri Lowenthal - Garth/Aqualad *Wally Wingert - Edward Nygma/The Riddler, Dr. Sivana *Richard Epcar - Commisoner James Gordon, Ares *Patrick Setiz - Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Liam O'Brien - Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Megan Hollingshed - Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Lex Lang - Steven Trevor *Peter Lurie - Rocket Red, Ibac *Doug Erholtz - Jack Ryder *Brianne Siddall - Naoko Mikage *Isaac C. Singleton Jr. - Black Manta *Claudia Black - Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah, Satomi's Mother *Wendee Lee - Hippolyta *John DiMaggio - Uxas/Darkseid, Ma'alefa'ak *Christopher Corey Smith - Yoshiro Chiba *Tara Platt - Cassie Sansdmark/Wonder Girl *Sam Riegel - Jimmy Olsen *Stephanie Sheh - Holly Robinson *Keith Silverstein - Agent Fujiwara *Kirsten Potter - Agent Mizuno *Michael Sinterniklaas - Monsiuer Mallah *Jamieson Price - Kent Nelson/Doctor Fate *Danielle Judovits - Chika Tsukino *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Hera, Kotono Tsukino, Chika's Mother *Paul Blackthorne - John Corben/Metallo *Edward Asner - Perry White Additional Voices *Steve Staley *Dan Woren *Michael P. Greco *Rebecca Soler *Erin Fritzgerald *Hank Matthews *Blake Lewis *Jeff Nimoy *Dorothy Elias-Fahn *Christopher Kromer *Matt Caplan *Julie Ann Taylor *David Zen Mansley *Colleen O'Shaughnessey *Joe Ochmon *Todd Haberkorn *Jessica Strauss *Beau Billingslea *Kat Steel *Stuart McLean *Hunter Austin *Matthew Mercer *Derek Stephen Prince *Mela Lee *Mona Marshall *Kim Mai Guest *Tom Fahn *Johnny Yong Bosch *Michael Lindsay *Lara Cody *Grant George *Michael Sorich *David Ernest *Tricia Pierce *Steven Cassling *Ezra Weisz *Peter Spellos *Melodee Spevack *Roger Rose *Bryce Papenbrook *Anthony Pulcini *Barbara Goodson *Joe Cappelletti *Lia Sargent *Richard Cansino *Kirk Thornton *Steven Kramer *Paul St. Peter *David Lodge *David Rasner *Melodee Spevack *Mark Hamill *Ellyn Stern *Robert Axelrod *Grant George *Doug Stone *Nayo Wallace *Michael Donovan *Susan Dalian *Noah Bentley *G.K. Bowes *Richard Cansino *John Eric Bentley *Kat Purgal *Lara Cody *Debi Mai West *Julie Maddalena *Rebecca Forstadt *Rajia Baroudi *Mike Pollock Japanese TBA Crew *Michael Sorich - ADR Director *Andrea Romano - Voice Director *Hiroshi Ikehata - Director (Superman/Batman) *Mitsuru Hongo - Director (Wonder Woman) *Yoko Ikeda - Director (SHAZAM!) *Megumu Ishiguro - Director (Justice League) Category:Anime Category:DC Category:Superheroes Category:Action Category:Drama Category:Warner Bros. Category:Television Series Category:Entertainment Category:DC Comics Category:Toei